sonicfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Chaos
Fallen Chaos Pre - Act 1 Shadow Force Realm Characters Metatron The Primordial Arch Angel Super Sonic Super Shadow Ugly/Ultra Naugus Living Perfect Dark Gaia Area 1 Angel Island Metatron The Primordial Arch Angel, sits atop of a beam of transcending light high in the sky above Angel Island as Super Sonic and Super Shadow battle Ugly Naugus. Super Shadow, tells Sonic to follow his lead,'Sonic, follow my lead, do as i do.' He taunts Naugus, 'Hey you desperate old bat, you still can't lay a finger on me!' Sonic copies Shadow, enraged Naugus launches all of the elements he has at his disposal. Super Shadow: 'Well damn!' he takes of flying far away. Sonic quickly follows, the elemental blast hot on his heels. Eventually Shadow makes a complete circle, circling around to Naugus. Ultra Naugus: 'I have you now!' Super Shadow: 'Tsk, Chaos Control!' Shadow uses a simple Chaos Control to teleport away, Sonic shows up with the elemental blasts chasing him, noticing Shadow was nowhere in sight. Super Sonic: 'That bastard!' He dodges additional elemental blasts from Naugus, leaping onto his head, pulling his ears. Ultra Naugus: 'Ugh, you little rodent!' His attacks finally arrive. Super Sonic : 'See yea, ya batty beard face!' Sonic uses a full power spin dash to escape straight into the air as the attacks all hit Naugus. Ultra Naugus: 'Gah! Ugh!' Sonic begins bickering with Shadow for not filling him in on the plan. Super Sonic: 'What the hell, you asshole! I was almost killed back there, why didn't you tell me what you were planning?! Super Shadow: just smiles, 'I had faith.' Ultra Naugus: coughs louding, and his voice is faintly heard from the slowly clearing fog produced by his elemental attacks, 'No- no- not like this, not again.. you damn hedgehogs! Super Sonic: 'Shut up and die already, we hit you with everything you've got!' Ultra Naugus: 'eh- eh- good thing I made this before coming here.' Naugus releases the last of his power to open up a dimensional portal. Super Shadow: 'Dammit!' Ultra Naugus: 'Come my Elemental Dark Gaia, be careful boys, hes really alive this time, uah ha ha ha!' The portal opens and Perfect Dark Gaia emerges as Naugus falls from the sky into the ocean. Perfect Dark Gaia: Roars, 'energy, energy!' Super Sonic: Glares at him, 'no way how can you be alive?' Perfect Dark Gaia: Summons a water vortex and inside it is Naugus' body, Gaia eats him, and starts to double in size. Super Shadow: Yells, 'Sonic, its eating the Super Inhibitor Rings inside Naugus' body!' A massive wave of fire energy is released at them both. Metatron The Primordial Arch Angel: 'Interesting, how will you entertain me little hedgehogs?' 7 Days Later! Perfect Dark Gaia has been tirelessly attempting to consume both Super Sonic and Super Shadow as he wears them down. Super Sonic: wipes blood from his nose and looks over at Shadow whose holding his bleeding arm. 'Remind me why this thing keeps trying to eat us?' Super Shadow: Lets his arm dangle, and sighs. Perfect Dark Gaia: Releases a massive combination of a frozen sea covered in lightning. Super Shadow: Glows red, 'Chaos Punishment!' Gaia's attack is surrounded with red chaos energy and is pulled apart. 'We have the damn Chaos Emeralds!' Super Sonic: The Golden light radiating from his yellow quills begin flashing blue. 'Eh, Shadow, I'm almost out of power, we have to do something!' Super Shadow: Angrily glares at Sonic, 'dammit!' He spits out a broken fragment of his Inhibitor Ring. Super Sonic: Sticks his tongue out, 'ugh why'd you keep that in your mouth?!' Super Shadow: Ignores Sonic's question, 'Sonic, pour all of your energy into a Chaos Control!' Super Sonic: Panics, 'what no way, if i-' Shadow's fragment begins glowing brightly. Super Shadow: 'Urgh, shut the hell up and do it!' Perfect Dark Gaia: Roars, 'energy, energy!' It combined all the elements it had creating a golden light energy orb. Super Sonic: Panics, 'Shadow, hes going to shoot us with divine light!' Super Shadow: Yells, 'then we'll just hit him with the darkness from the deepest shadows, now Sonic, Absolute Chaos Control!' Metatron The Primordial Arch Angel: Senses something strange coming from the technique Super Shadow and Super Sonic used. 'Wait what is that, somethings wrong!' Absolute Chaos Control is used breaking the very fabric of reality, boring a hole straight through the Chaos Force and into the Shadow Force Realm. Perfect Dark Gaia's attack is wiped out of reality. Super Sonic and Super Shadow along with Perfect Dark Gaia are transported to the newly discovered Shadow Force Realm. Shadow and Sonic's super forms dissipate and they fall from the sky unconscious. Dark figures catch them both out of the sky and disappeared in the remaining darkness. Far out in the distance you can see the silhouette of a large dark castle. From it other dark figures appear surrounding Dark Gaia, a black pentagram magic seal appears above and below it glowing a dark purple. A Black Entity's Clawed Hand as big as the dark sky reaches out from the pentagram and crushes Dark Gaia, its blood showers the dark forests, and rivers nearby as it's ragged corpse is pulled into the pentagram seal. Prologue Super Sonic and Super Shadow's Absolute Chaos Control pulled them and Perfect Dark Gaia into the Shadow Force Realm, but because Sonic was thinking of everyone he was leaving behind it also pulled everyone connected to the Chaos Force in as well. The Chaos Force is literally the life energy of Planet Mobius. Whose all here, where is here, what lives in this Realm of Darkness? Act 1 Shadow Force Realm Waking up in the dark forests of the Shadow Force Realm.. Characters: Join Link Guardian Rein Quacklin Akimbo Natalie Category:Fanfics Category:QtinqSpirits